Many coupling systems are known for light fixtures which permit the light fixture to be bent into a plurality of desired orientations. For example, lamps with articulated joints are used by draftsmen to direct light onto different locations on a drafting board. Many coupling systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,405 only permit pivoting of a lamp head about a single axis. However, to provide desired articulated motion, pivoting is desired to be about two axis with one axis roughly normal to the other. Known coupling joints which permit such articulated motion are typically expensive, lack a decorative appeal and are difficult to manufacture small in size. Further, many such coupling joints with articulated motion do not permit electrical wires to be conveniently concealed within the fixture.